Strip Chess
by Skull Bearer
Summary: CharlesErik. Something of a PWP but not graphic. Exactly what it says on the tin.


_**Request 1**__  
__**Fandom:**__ X-Men  
__**Character or pairing:**__ Charles/Erik (Xavier/Magneto)  
__**What do we need to know about this pairing?**__:m/m Erik has horrible past and can control metal, Charles has not-so-horrible past and can read minds. Set pre-movie-verse  
__**Three things you want:**__ Sex in Charles' study. Surface is up to you, try for something other than the floor for bonus points! Telepathy argument or discussion. Talk or cameos of Children would be nice, Jean, Scott and Hank especially. (So we're looking at mid-eighty early nineties.) Chess if you're comfortable with it.  
__**Two things you don't want:**__ No X3. No rape. No overt angst. No whiny Scott._

_Author: Skull Bearer  
Title: Strip Chess  
Fandom: X-men movieverse  
Rating: R  
For: **colonelanya** at Livejournal_

_Summary: Pure fluff (very rare in this pairing), a bit of a PWP, but not particularly graphic. Charles isn't in a wheelchair yet. Absolutely no angst. Rather funny. Inspired by an X-men First Class comic._

Charles couldn't have stopped smiling if the fate of mutantkind had been hanging on it. "This one?" He pointed at the pawn.

Erik was grinning, a broad, fantastic smile that Charles simply couldn't get over. "Sock."

Charles tapped the next pawn, trying to suffocate the laughter that was dying to burst out, "And this one?"

"The other sock."

His chest contracted, and Charles bit his lip. "Then what?"

"Right shoe, left shoe, hat, coat, scarf and tie," Erik rattled off, tapping each pawn in turn.

"So this is why you wanted me to get fully dressed." Charles rubbed the collar of his coat, feeling a little overwhelmed in the warm office.

"I had to match the number of clothes with the number of pieces." Erik shrugged.

If he was wearing a tie, Charles couldn't see it from under the scarf he was wearing. It was black and Charles made a mental note to avoid taking the corresponding pawn. The thought of seeing Erik in nothing but that scarf would be reward enough.

"What about the others?" Charles looked down at the chess set. "Rook?"

"Left one, jacket. Right one, belt."

"Your left or mine?"

Erik grinned.

"Knight?"

"Lose one and you have to unbutton your shirt, lose both and you take it off."

Charles struggled to hold back his laugher, he had no idea how Erik was managing to keep a straight face. "Bishop?"

"Left, undershirt. Right and you unbutton your pants."

The laughter escaped in a choked gasp and Charles slapped a hand over his mouth before he completely lost control. "Queen?" He mumbled.

"Trousers."

"King?"

"Underpants. And the winner gets to be on top."

Charles couldn't help it, he dropped his head and snickered helplessly. "And you came up with this in half an hour?"

"Fifteen." Erik looked smug, "The rest to make sure the students stay as far away from us as possible.

Charles raised his head, still smiling. "What did you tell them?"

Erik waved a hand idly. "It doesn't matter. Now, do you want to play or will I have to learn how to play poker?"

Charles lost his left sock three minutes later when Erik's pawn made a suicidal charge against his line. Charles pulled off his shoe, removed his sock then put it back on, reflecting that this game did have its drawbacks. Erik learnt that immediately when Charles took his pawn, leaving the other mutant with the unenviable problem of taking off a tie from under coat, jacket and scarf.

The next loss was when Erik's knight took another of his pawns, and Charles lost his scarf. Charles frowned at the board. He'd seen that possibility, but hadn't thought Erik would take it, it gave Charles the chance to get his rook into a position that would doom the knight wherever he moved it. Perhaps Erik had seen something he hadn't?

But no, on his turn Erik moved the knight back, and lost it on Charles'. Erik sighed, shrugged, and undid first his coat, then his jacket, and finally his shirt.

"That was sloppy," Charles remarked.

Erik shrugged again, and intercepted a third of Charles' pawns with his rook. "Coat." He grinned triumphantly.

"Was that your right or mine?"

"Mine."

Charles shook his head and reminded himself not to take this so seriously, it was just a game, and even sillier than usual. Besides, it was too hot for a coat. He took it off gratefully and folded it over his chair.

Two more pawns and a lost rook against a bishop, three pawns and a rook Charles had the suspicion that Erik wasn't playing at his best. He had taken both of Charles' shoes and his belt but lost his hat, socks, jacket and- to Charles pleasure- undershirt. Charles sat up and reached across the table, cupping Erik's cheek and bringing him forward until their lips met. He tried to keep their arms up to avoid upsetting the board, and his hand ended up- quite by accident of course- resting on Erik's chest.

Erik mumbled something that might have been a protest before Charles swallowed it, nails sliding slowly down his chest, scratching through the sparse hair. Erik pulled back quickly, and sat down, scrutinising the board as though Charles was the one who usually fiddled with the pieces while he was distracted, rather than the other way around.

Had the pieces not been made of wood, Charles would have put Erik's next move down to cheating. There was simply no possible way that Erik could have snatched his knight without him even noticing it, not matter _how_ distracted he'd been. But watching Erik grin as he had to unbuttoned his shirt, Charles couldn't even remember what his ploy was going to be, or even what his next move was.

Which was demonstrated admirably when he fumbled his pawn forwards and lost it immediately to Erik's bishop. Charles put his hat on the bookcase behind him.

He made up for it with his next move, snatching Erik's unsuspecting knight.

Charles ran his eyes admiringly over Erik, now down to hat, trousers, scarf and coat. The first one Charles felt ambivalent over, the second he could definitely do without, but the last two… Those pawns were sacred.

Charles lost his other sock after a frenzied battle between two rooks, a knight and three pawns. Despite this, he definitely counted himself the victor in the engagement, having only lost a pawn, and that as a spiteful parting shot, instead of two pawns and a bishop, which was Erik's butchers bill. Erik had to unbutton his trousers and forfeit his shoes, as well as his good humour. He stared at the board in amazement. "You cheated." He brought his hand to his temple, frowning accusingly.

"If you weren't so eager to get me out of my clothes, you would have seen your bishop was being threatened," Charles said mildly, one eye on the now obvious bulge in Erik's pants. He almost wished Erik would hurry up and take a few more pieces, he was feeling too hot even without his coat and the cloth of his pants was too tight and rubbing in a way that should be painful and was in a way, because he just wanted to get them off, and Erik's. Strip chess was a great idea in theory, but it was taking far too long.

He paid for his distraction with his tie- his last pawn, which was avenged by his queen and Erik lost his belt. It wasn't worth losing his trousers though, as one of Erik's sacred pawns took his queen. Erik grinned again, and leant back, his fingers interlacing behind his head. He nodded, enjoying this.

Charles sighed, then got up. Erik obviously expected a strip-tease but frankly losing his queen destroyed Charles' good humour. He stripped his pants off quickly, glad that at least he'd lost his shoes earlier. This time it was Erik's turn to rake his eyes over him, resting on his now very obvious erection. "Very nice." He grinned.

Charles smiled, and raised an eyebrow at the v of white cotton he could see between the opening of his trousers. "Yes," he agreed.

The board was now starting to look distinctly barren. Erik had three pawns- the sacred pawns and his hat- a bishop, a queen and his king. Charles had no pawns or queen, but still had a rook, a knight and both bishops. It was probably the bloodiest game of chess Charles had ever participated in. It was also the last one he'd finished while in his underpants.

Erik stared at the board as Charles moved his last piece, the rook, into position. The queen was a necessary sacrifice, and while Erik would normally not have taken the bait, obviously the thought of getting Charles' trousers off was just too tempting.

"Underpants." He proclaimed, in lieu of checkmate.

Once again, Erik was left staring in shock at the board. "I still have my trousers on," he said helplessly, until Charles tipped his head up and kissed him, this time not bothering about the board as he leant over the desk, pieces bouncing off in all directions.

And this time Erik didn't pull away, his tongue sliding against Charles' lips and teeth. Charles pulled back and took Erik's jaw in his hand, rubbing a thumb over kiss swollen lips as he made his way around the desk until they were face to face. Then they were kissing again, and Charles' hands were easing Erik's trousers past his hips and their tongues scraped against each other, warm and wet and still somehow wonderful. Erik's coat felt rough and warm, suede against his fingers as they slid under the fabric to the even warmer skin beneath. Erik leant against the desk, kicking his pants past his feet and coiling an arm around Charles' neck.

Charles eased his weight against Erik, encouraging him to lie down. A metal paperweight lifted and knocked the spare pieces to the floor, sweeping the desk clear as Erik lay down on top of it, Charles on top of him. Charles fumbled between them, pulling down his underpants and Erik's at the same time. His lips brushed the hollow of his throat, warm, tender skin. Erik growled something incoherent and Charles smiled at him. Erik's face was flushed, one hand loosening the scarf around his neck. His hat had fallen off and Charles kissed his cheek, one hand running through his grey hair. Erik brushed his hand against Charles' face, tender.

Then Charles shifted up a little and Erik hissed, his hand closing convulsively over the back of Charles' neck. Charles bit his lip and shifted again and the hiss turned into a growl. The position was a little uncomfortable and his back was starting to hurt, but it felt too good. Erik's lips burnt against his, the friction between their bodies somewhere between agony and delight.

It was too soon, too much. Erik growled something incomprehensible into his mouth and came hot and wet against his stomach, Charles groaned in response, and followed suit.

It was too warm. He was just wearing a shirt and he still felt too warm. Erik's body generated heat like a furnace and Charles couldn't help but stay as close as possible. Erik obviously didn't mind, his hand alternating caresses between his head, neck and back. His skin semed to burn against his, and suddenly Charles felt like he'd fallen in love all over again, and he grinned into Erik's shoulder. He couldn't have stopped if his life depended on it.


End file.
